


An Allen

by panicmoonn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hostage Situations, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicmoonn/pseuds/panicmoonn
Summary: Allen is given a chance to love the best thing he would never imagined to have in his life. A daughter.





	1. In Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be short, sorry for that.
> 
> Btw, Allen's first name is Victor in my version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got a new beginning in exchange for someone he loved the most.

[2021]  
Allen never felt happier than this when he got promoted into the Captain of the SWAT as such a young age as he was back then. “Twenty seven, and I’m a captain,” He tried hard to hide his grin. He couldn’t wait to tell his girlfriend about this. “Luna must’ve been proud, right?” His thought went wild while he shook the previous Captain’s hand.

“Luna, I’m home!” Allen shouted happily while putting his coat on the couch. “Victor, can you give me a hand, please?” Luna replied back weakly. She sounded like she was in pain. Allen knew that every time his girlfriend called him Victor, something must’ve been wrong.

“Vic-Victor, my water’s broke. The baby’s coming,” Luna hissed in pain while leaning towards her boyfriend. Being trained as a SWAT, Allen learned to keep calm at situations like this. He led her to his car, rushing to the hospital. He might not look worried, but Luna knew him well enough to realize that he was actually freaking out on the inside. “Vic, everything will be alright,” She tried to comfort him.

Being forced by the doctors to wait outside, Allen paced back and forth. He wanted to accompany her, because the baby is his kid too. He wanted to be in there, mentally supporting his beloved, to show her that he was there to witness their first born in her hands, showing her that he cared. He waited for about four hours, and then the doctors came out. Before he could say anything, the doctors shook their heads, expressing that sympathy, a thing that looked fake to Allen. His biggest nightmare came back to haunt him and shattered his cold heart.

They told him that Luna didn’t survive. “She lost too much blood,” One of them said. However, the baby, a girl, lived. “So that means I have to raise the fucking baby on my own?” Allen looked even more broken-hearted than before. As soon as he saw her, he was in so much pain, to see that she looked so much like Luna.

A baby girl with the appearance of her mother, she is a redhead with light green eyes. “Do you have a name for her?” A nurse approached him. Without even thinking twice, Allen said her name. Shadow Allen.

_I named you Shadow, because that’s a perfect description of who you are. You were the one who took her from me. The shadow that took my moon away, took away my only source of light in the black night. My life wouldn’t be the same without her. I was forced to live in darkness from now on, with you under my wing. The cold-hearted Victor Allen that lived with a shadow of his angel._

__

__

__

_I was not there for her.  
And now I lost everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and let me know what you think about this in the comments.  
> Have a nice day! :)


	2. Would You Be Proud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Shadow tries to be an independent girl, she wants to make her daddy proud.

[2025]  
“Daddy, wake up! Daddy, please?” Four years old Shadow poked her father’s shoulder over and over. “Kiddo, can you just leave me alone?” Allen turned away, his muscular back now facing her. “But I’m hungry,” The little girl sat on the floor, hugging her stomach, as if she was trying to stop it from grumbling. “Stop whining and order something from one of the restaurants. I’ve given you their list of phone numbers. Or just cook. Do whatever you want, up to you,” He spoke lazily while trying to contain his tears.

The man could imagine his girlfriend slapping him if she saw what he did to their daughter. “I didn’t want any of this to happen to us, Luna,” He whispered to himself, wishing she could hear him. He admitted that he was a bad father, because he wasn’t there for her at all. Shadow was actually raised by Allen’s co-worker, Hank Anderson. “He and his wife always wanted to have a kid, but is it right to give him MY child to raise this whole time?” Allen thought about his actions.

While he was too lost in thoughts, he didn’t hear that his child was crying in pain, wishing for her father to help her. “Daddy, help…” She whispered, tears streamed down her face. “DADDY, IT HURTS!” The girl finally screamed. Allen groaned in anger as he got up from bed, but the feeling vanished as soon as he saw her. For the first time, he showed empathy towards her.

“Shadow! What-what happened?” Allen went panic after he saw her arms. Her arms were red, like it had just been burned. He picked her up instantly, bringing her to the sink. “Daddy, I…” The girl stopped talking when her father rinsed her burned arms with cold water. “ Explain later, young lady,” Allen spoke without even looking at her eyes. The girl stared into her father’s eyes, she realized that he was scared. Shadow then looked down, and softly replied, “Yes, daddy.”

_I thought you would be proud of me for once, daddy.  
But I messed up again, as always._


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen finally tells her about why he's being so cold to her.

[2027]  
It was 1 AM, and Allen was trying to sleep when he heard a weak sound of a knocked door. He sighed, then walked towards the door. On the other side, his daughter was sobbing while hugging a teddy bear that Hank gave her. He hated that teddy bear, he thought it would only make her weak. He didn’t want her to cling unto it.

“Daddy, can I sleep here?” She wiped her tears after she realized that he glared at her. “Why?” He asked with a cold tone. “I had a nightmare,” She looked down. Allen sighed once again, letting his little daughter in. “You have to be strong next time. You’re already six years old,” He said while helping her climb his bed.

A few minutes of laying on the bed together, Shadow suddenly burst into tears. “What is it this time, kid?” He turned to face her. “Daddy, why do you hate me so much?” She tried to control her sobs. “What makes you think like that?” Allen grew worried. He anticipated that the question would come up, but not this soon. “Because… Because all you did to me all this time was just pushing me away. Uncle Hank told me people only do that if they hate me,” She buried her face in her teddy bear.

Allen went silent for a while, thinking about the right response to give to a six year old. “Goddamn it, Hank!” He cursed Hank in his mind, blaming him for making this difficult for himself. “I… I could never hate you, kid. I just can’t,” That was the only thing he could say. “So then why?” She replied instantly. “Because… I just need more time. I need time to accept all of this. I couldn’t look at you, because you looked so much like her!” This time, Allen was the one who broke down.

Shadow was shocked to see her father cried. She felt guilty for hurting him. “Her? Do you mean mommy?” Shadow whispered. Allen nodded, before covering his face with his hands. There was an overwhelming silence between them. “I… I named you Shadow because you look just like her. Both of you are smart and beautiful. But I just can’t look at you, just because you reminded me of her every single day. She was gone, and… I. Fucking. Miss. HER!” He finally admitted.

Shadow finally realized that she was the cause of his pain, his anguish, and his agony all this time. She circled her arms around her sobbing father's neck, and said, “Daddy, I’m sorry that I was the cause of all of this. Maybe it would be better if I didn’t born in the first place.” To her surprise, Allen hugged her back for the first time. “Don’t… Don’t you dare to think like that. You’re mine, kiddo. And no matter what the circumstances I have now, I would never wish to trade you. You… You’re all I have, and I love you,” He said softly. 

_He kissed her good night, and kept hugging her throughout the night.  
For the first time in her life, she finally felt loved._


	4. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen reads what Shadow thinks about him.

[2028]  
Allen was extremely exhausted after doing a hostage saving. He was re-heating his leftover dinner when he saw the note that Shadow had placed on the fridge.

“Daddy, can you please sign my assignment?  
It’s on the kitchen counter.  
Love, Shadow”

He couldn’t help but to smile. For no reason, he felt proud that his daughter was responsible enough to do her chores without being told to. He searched for the assignment paper that she mentioned, because there were lots of papers on that counter. His eyes went wide as soon as he read the title.

_My Parent  
By: Shadow Allen_

__

_The title of this paper was supposed to be “My Parents”, but the fact is… I grew up with only a father. He is my only parent, and I love him._

_His name is Victor Allen. Born in December 2nd, 1994. He is currently 33 years old. He has a short dark brown hair, he has that hairstyle because I think it would be weird for a policeman like him to have a long hair. I like his hairstyle though. He has a pair of blue eyes, cold ones. I love to stare into his eyes, because it’s just beautiful, even though it also reflects his pain. Because that’s just how life goes, isn’t it? But fear not, he can be warm as well, if he feel like he needs to._

_My daddy works at Detroit Police Department. He is the captain of the SWAT team. Uncle Hank, my guardian, told me that I should be proud of him. My father is the youngest person to hold the position of a Captain in Detroit. I am proud of him, and now he knows because he must’ve read this. (Daddy, can you read my handwriting?)_

_About his personalities… I don’t know him that well, because he is a private man. I wish I could know him more, but Uncle Hank advised me to give him a little bit more time. He said daddy is still grieving after his girlfriend’s death. I guess I have to be a little bit more patient, but sometimes I just can’t help it. It’s been seven years. But I still love my daddy, I always do._

_All he taught me was how to be strong. He said I shouldn’t rely on other people too much, because they might hurt you. He called it a self-defense move. Never fully trust everyone, he said. But does he trust me, his own daughter?_

_Daddy is a busy man, he barely had time to be spent with me. He drops me at school, and comes home at around 11 or 12 PM. Usually, I’m already asleep at that time. One day, I tried to stay awake while waiting for him to come home, but I just couldn’t. I woke up when he picked me up to move me from the sofa to my bed, but I pretended to stay asleep. I’m afraid that he will be mad at me if I don’t get enough sleep. I smelled a weird scent coming from his mouth as well on that day. Maybe it was alcohol?_

_I saw him at his office once. He was wearing his SWAT uniform. The uniform makes him look tough. I think he looks cool in that. He should totally bring it home one day, because I want to see more of it. Uncle Hank told me that everyone in the precinct wants to try it on. Gavin said he was jealous, because the uniform looked badass._

_Daddy doesn’t have a lot of friends outside of work. His friends are my friends too. There’s Uncle Hank who takes care of me when daddy is busy, there’s Uncle Chris who likes to help me study, and then there’s Gavin who gives me a lot of foods. Cookies, candies, chocolates, even pizza! I’ve always wanted to have a big brother, and Gavin said he would love to be my brother. I love to hug him too, he smells good._

_Overall, my father is a knight in a shining armor. But instead of the steel armor, he wears a black full-body armor that glows because there’s LED on it. I love my father, and I’m sure he loves his little pumpkin too. Don’t you, daddy?_

_PS. He calls me Pumpkin because I'm a redhead. I like the nickname, though it confuses me when Halloween comes, because there's pumpkin everywhere and people say it all the time during that season._

Without realizing, Allen cried while reading Shadow’s paper about him. It wasn’t really a description about him, but rather a love letter from a daughter to her father. Allen wiped the tears, and then left his signature on the bottom right side of the paper. He also left a note on the fridge, a note that said, “I’m proud of you." 

He snuck into her room quietly, trying as best as he could to not wake her up. On the bed, she was travelling on the dream island happily. She looked so peaceful, he thought. He kissed her forehead, and softly whispered, “I do love you, my little pumpkin. I always do.” 

As he was about to leave her room, a small hand reached for his, stopping him from going any further. “Daddy, can we build a blanket fort?” She asked while giving him the look. The look that made Allen didn’t have the heart to say no, it was the look that melts his cold heart. 

__

_“Sure. It won’t hurt for once. Right, Pumpkin?”  
He had never made her smiled so wide before._


	5. Teenage Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow grew up and was able to live up to her father's expectations of a good daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be quite a far time jump from the last chapter. Seven years, to be exact.  
> I'll add more stuff if I have an idea.

[2035]  
Fourteen years of being an Allen, Shadow grew up into an independent teenage girl. She grew up to be just like her father wanted her to be. Strong, smart, but has empathy within her. Despite being in such a young age, she had a deep interest in psychology, and Allen supported her. “It’s good to find something that you love, kiddo,” He said while messing with her red hair.

Being a teenager also meant that she had her mood swings. Allen was a soft spot of her anger. There were times when she exploded on him, but then she apologized to her beloved father. “I shouldn’t be doing this to you, daddy. You’ve been through so much, and… and I…” She got hugs from him every time she apologized. Allen finally fell in love as a father to her, shushing her and telling her that it was normal. “I dated your mom when she was your age. It’s okay, Pumpkin. It’s normal,” He stroked his daughter’s hair, giving her a kiss on the top of her head too.

One thing Allen wanted her to really consider was having a love interest. He didn’t mind if she had a boyfriend, but if her boyfriend was Gavin fucking Reed, he thought he should prevent this. But then again, Allen knew that Gavin was grieving after his lover’s death, Eden Carmichael. He knew how much it hurts to lose a beloved one, because he had been in Gavin’s position once. “I hope Shadow could help you get back up again, Reed. But please remember that she’s a person, not a thing that you can just play with. I swear to God, if you break her heart, you know what the fuck happens next,” He said while giving a fatherly warning at him. Gavin gulped, nodding continuously.

_“Your daughter would be okay with me, Allen.”  
“She’d better be!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin x Eden's story will be posted soon, maybe after this one.


	6. Conflicted Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fowler gives Shadow an opportunity of a lifetime. Knowing that it's a rare offering, she really wants to say yes, but Victor says otherwise.

[2036]  
Shadow’s knowledge of psychology was proven to be useful to the DPD. Fowler specifically requested her to spend as many times as she could in the precinct. But of course, as a father, Allen harshly declined.

“Come on, Fowler. Tell me you’re joking,” Allen crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Do I look like I’ve just made a joke, Allen? I don’t have time for shitty jokes. We need your daughter, and she will start working here ASAP! That’s an order!” Fowler slammed his table, making it final. “Oh my God, you’re stubborn as fuck. Listen, I’m talking to you as a father. I’m begging you, she’s too young for this. She isn’t ready to face the world. She’s fucking fifteen, Fowler!” Allen stressfully ran a hand through his hair, shouting desperately. _I have to protect her_ , he thought.

Shadow was searching for Hank as she heard what her father had just shouted. Without Allen realizing, Shadow had entered Fowler’s office and stood behind him, giving a signal to Fowler not to make a sound. “Daddy, I…”

Allen turned around after he heard the voice that he had memorized. “Shadow, why are you...?” He was at a lost of words. He was conflicted against himself. Part of him wanted to grant Fowler’s wish, but the other part of him got selfish. He wanted to keep her safe, as she was the only one he had left. “I may be fifteen, but you’re forgetting who my father is. You’ve always wanted me to be strong, so why stop there? This is the only way, daddy. Let me work with you,” She stared straight into her father eyes. There was so much confidence reflected in her, he couldn’t say no.

Allen sighed in defeat, signing the contract on behalf of his daughter. She looked at her good-looking father, putting a hand on his shoulder. That gesture was always their sign that they promised everything would be all right. Shadow expected him to be happy for her, but instead, he looked very upset.

__

_“Daddy, why can’t you be happy for me?”_  
_“Because from now on, your life is on a tightrope._  
_I just can’t bear to lose another person from my life.  
But if that’s what you want, then I shouldn’t stop you.”  
The father walked away with sadness, leaving his daughter to have her doubts._


	7. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident happens when Shadow works alongside her father on a certain deviancy mission for the first time.

[2037]  
It had been a year passed since Shadow first worked as a psychological consultant at the DPD. Things were hard for her at first, but since there all of her co-worker was there for her, she felt accepted. She remembered that she spent the first week working here by crying, shocked by how cruel the world was. Allen, Hank, and Gavin had taken turns on soothing her, ensuring her that she would be okay. “Everything would be alright, darling.”

This year, she finally got an opportunity to work alongside her father. She was very excited, yet he was scared. Being assigned with him means that the stake of risk on this mission was very high. “Will she get hurt?” Allen whispered to himself while watching her tying her red hair.

It was a hostage situation case, and the culprit was a deviant. “Daddy, what am I supposed to do?” She asked for his commands. “Investigate. Find any information that you can get. It can be used for your persuading advantage,” He nodded at her. Allen smirked when he saw her analyzing things. “That’s my girl,” He felt proud.

“Lucas, can you please let Skyler go. She hasn’t done anything wrong. Please?” Shadow spoke to the scared deviant while moving forward. The next thing she heard was a shot that was directed near her feet. “Don’t even think to move closer! I won’t hesitant to shoot you, pretty girl! Or even better, I’ll shoot her instead!” Lucas pressed the gun against the little girl’s temple, causing her to freak out. “Skyler, look at me! Everything will be all right, I promise. I just need you to calm down for me. Can you do that?” Shadow turned her attention from the deviant to the girl. She sighed in relief as soon as she saw that the girl calmed down, just like she asked.

“You just don’t understand how I feel! I feel… so, so lonely!” Lucas started to choke its little master. “Lucas, don’t do it. You’ll regret it later. You loved her, and I know you still do!” The redhead begged it to stop torturing the girl. “She… she pushed me away! Just like human, I have feelings too, but she just wouldn’t understand!” The android shouted, pointing the gun in his hand towards Shadow. Allen could feel his blood boiling inside of him, he held his breath without realizing.

“She may not understand, but I do. I live with my father for sixteen years, but for the first six years of my life, all he did to me was pushing me away. I know how you feel, I know how much it hurts, Lucas. So let me help you. I can help on easing your pain,” Shadow held out her left hand, as if she was trying to prove that she was trustworthy. Lucas slowly walked towards her, getting successfully persuaded by her. But then Allen came out from his hideout.

“Stay the fuck away from her!” He pointed his gun at Lucas, aiming for the head. “Daddy, what are you doing? I got this!” Shadow turned to him, yelling to his face. Lucas took the moment to his advantage, as he forcefully grabbed Shadow and putting a gun on her head. “Oh, a soft spot to a beloved one. Every man’s weakness, am I right?” The rogue android laughed like a maniac.

“I swear to God, if you lay a finger on her, I’ll…” Allen was shaking in anger. “Me, hurting her physically? Oh, Captain Allen. I got something more fun than that. This,” He turned the gun from Shadow’s temple to Allen’s stomach, pulling the trigger in the process. Shadow’s right ear was ringing, as the gun was fired near her right side. She saw Victor fell to the ground with her own eyes, seeing blood pouring out slowly as the bullet passed through his armor. “NO!”

By the time she gained her hearing senses back, the first thing she heard was her father’s scream in pain, mixed with the android’s sick laugh. “You… you sick fuck! How could you?!” Shadow maneuvered around and managed to steal the gun from Lucas' hands. Before she could think twice about her actions, she pulled the trigger, destroying the android in an instance.

She rushed to her father's side, crying as she thought she caused all this. “Daddy, are you okay? Does it hurt? I’m so sorry!” She apologized as she tried to put pressure on his wound. The father covered her mouth with his clean hand, refusing to hear her cry of apologies. “It… it wasn’t your fault, kiddo. You did great back there. I was the one who messed it up,” He replied with a ragged breath. “Just… focus on breathing, please don’t talk,” She put a hand on his cheek, but it was cold. He was getting pale, but thankfully help came before it was too late.

Allen was brought into the hospital, losing his consciousness along the way. The paramedics told Shadow that he had to go through the operation procedure to get the bullet out of him. She cried and prayed as the operation went, hoping that she could still selfishly have him by her side. Gavin was kind enough to accompany her, providing her hot chocolate to at least calm her down.

“It was all my fault, Gav. I caused this. If I talked to Lucas in just five minutes, maybe daddy wouldn’t get shot,” She looked down at her chocolate cup. Gavin sighed, pulling her into a hug afterwards. “You’re wrong. What if things didn’t go as smooth as you thought, and then you were the one who’s in the operation table now? How would _he_ feel, hm?” Gavin turned the perspective. “He… he would blame himself,” She answered weakly. “Damn right. But it wouldn’t be his fault either. You Allens just like to blame yourselves too much,” Gavin chuckled as he said that. Shadow buried her face in Gavin’s chest as she processed his words, to smell his scent that had never failed on calming her down. “Thank you for being here for me, Gav,” She hugged him tight.

“Your father is stable, though he needs some time to rest. But you can stay at his room, since you’re his relative,” The doctor gave her an update. She cried in relief, thanking God for hearing her prayers.

_“Hey, daddy. How are you feeling?”_  
_“It hurts, but I’m so grateful to have you as my daughter. You’re just amazing.”_  
_“Stop saying that, you’re embarrassing me!”_  
_“Shadow, I’m serious.”_  
_“I know, daddy. I know.”_


	8. That's Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor went back home, feeling sad after a mission, and Shadow was there to soothe him.  
> She reminded him about who they really are.
> 
> The name Allen is a Celtic baby name. In Celtic, the meaning of Allen is:  
> Harmony, stone, or noble.

[2038, August]  
Deviant cases rose rapidly during this year. Both Victor and Shadow were getting busier as time passed. The situations even caused Shadow to neglect school, but she was still persistent on catching up. She did it because she couldn’t let him down.

Allen was assigned on a PL600 case, along with a prototype of an android detective, a RK800 model named Connor. Allen didn’t hate androids, but its instinct on asking him questions, rather than doing a research on its own, annoyed him. “Why don’t you fucking leave me alone and do your thing? Even my daughter is better at this than you,” Allen scoffed the android. “Ah yes, Shadow Allen. I’ve heard of her. I hope I can meet her someday. She’s terrific,” Connor replied back with innocence.

The case was a fail, as the deviant, that took a little girl as a hostage, decided to jump off of the rooftop, along with her. Allen knew that it wasn’t directly his fault, but he still counted the attempt as a failure. That little girl’s scream traumatized him, making him thought about Shadow. He missed his daughter, and he barely saw her at home, let alone at the precinct.

Allen went home with a broken heart, feeling like a murderer for not trying hard enough to save the child. He sat at the couch as he placed his head in his hands. He didn’t cry, but he was trying hard to control his unstable breath. “It’s all my fault,” He said to himself. “Daddy, it’s not,” A girl’s voice replied back. He felt a hand rested on his right knee too, signaling that there was a person kneeling right in front of him.

Allen looked up and his eyes blankly met hers. “Shadow… Are you real?” He asked her, as the events that had happened still took over him, making him have a delusion of guilt and thought that the girl who fell down earlier was his daughter, and not Emma Phillips. “Daddy, I… Yes, I’m real enough,” Shadow moved her hand from his knee to his shoulder. He immediately pulled her into a hug, whispering to her ear, “Thank God.”

Allen explained the whole thing to her, and she succeeded on assuring her father that nothing would happen to her. He told her that he was very scared of losing her, the only one he had left. “I am an Allen, we are. Harmonious, even if a storm struck us. I will be okay, as I can defend myself, just like my daddy can. You taught me how, remember?” She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She turned on the TV, only to found out that it was playing Allen’s favorite show. “Hey, look. You like this, don’t you?” She pointed at the screen enthusiastically. Allen smiled as he glanced at the redhead. He appreciated her deeply. 

Seconds after that, Shadow fell asleep, while still leaning towards her father. Usually, Allen would move her to her own room. But there’s a strange feeling within him, as if he knew that his life wouldn’t last for long, meaning he’s probably going to die soon. He shook away the feeling, assuring himself that he would always be there for her, at least until she’s married. He leaned back against the couch, eyes heavy. Soon enough, he joined his daughter, finally sleeping peacefully after being put in so much stress and pressure.

_“Pumpkin, I would never want to leave you alone.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will turn bad after this chapter, oops.


	9. Forgive Me, Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 11th will be the date that Shadow won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words. I'm sorry.

[2038, November]  
The DPD felt like it was burned in fire, as the deviant cases rose up even more. Ever since an android named Markus appeared, Detroit totally had a different feeling to it. Allen insisted that his daughter had to stay home, as he felt that the outside world wasn’t the same as it used to be. Shadow protested at first, but after seeing a rogue android pointed a gun at a cashier man, she knew her father was right.

Allen had to work even harder than before. It had been seventeen years since he held the position of SWAT’s Captain. He wanted to retire, but Fowler forced him to continue on. He wasn’t as strong as he used to be, his fatigue ran low. He worked until midnight every single day. Until one day, he fell sick.

Shadow persuaded Fowler to let him rest, at least for a week. “I shouldn’t do this, because you know the circumstances, young lady. But yes, I couldn’t afford to lose one of my best men. Take a good care of him, Shadow,” He nodded at her. Just as she was about to thank him, he added, “But remember that there was no promises. We’ll call him in if we really need to.” All Shadow could do was swearing under her breath. Fighting against Fowler during times like this would be useless. “That man is even more stubborn than my father!” She muttered.

“Daddy, wake up. It’s dinner time,” Shadow spoke softly to him. He opened his eyes slowly, refusing to return to the cruel world. He just stared at her, as he was too weak to do anything. Allen suffered a high fever, causing him to not even having the energy to move to the bathroom on his own.

“You have to stop treating me like a baby, Pumpkin. I’m fine,” He said as he sat at the edge of his bed. “Don’t lie like that if you can’t even walk to the bathroom or cook your food by yourself. I want to do this, okay. Even if you say no,” She said while giving him a glass of water.

His cellphone rang when a call came in. Before he could even noticed that it was his, Shadow snatched it away from sight. As soon as she read the name written on the display, she declined to answer it. “I have to protect him at all costs,” She thought. Allen knew his daughter well enough to be able to tell that she had a secret just by looking at her eyes.

“Shadow, tell me the truth. Was it Fowler?” He asked straight to the point. Shadow was amazed by his observations, nodded in defeat. “He wants to take you in,” She confirmed. “Well then, I have to go. Can’t let a group of sheep go to a suicide mission without their leader, right?” Somehow Allen gained strength to stand up and walk on his own. He was that passionate about his job.

To his surprise, Shadow blocked the door with her own body. “Daddy, you can’t. You should’ve know yourself well enough that you’re not in the right condition for this! Don’t do this to me. Can you please just stay?” Tears fell down from her eyes. “Pumpkin, I’ll be doing just fine. I’ll be back before you know it,” Allen kissed his daughter goodbye, forcing her out of his way as he called a cab to work.

“Daddy, make sure to come home safely too. I can’t lose another dearest person to me after what happened to Uncle Hank,” She looked down at his feet. Hank committed suicide not too long ago, due to not being able to move on from his son’s death. Not even Shadow could stop him. “You’ll be fine. You still have Gavin, right?” He messed with her hair, while smiling sadly.

~~~

Shadow was right. Allen should’ve just declined while he still could, but it was too late now. As he was briefed, the thing that he could only thought about was his daughter. What she actually meant by ‘Don’t do this to me’. “So does she feel the time is getting shorter for me too?” He thought about it over and over.

He had to face Connor once again. The President specifically ordered for all androids to be destroyed after the chaos they’ve caused, especially in Detroit. That was Allen’s mission. The one that he felt would be his last.

Allen got furious after he saw Connor killing his colleagues without mercy. It was one on one, between him and Connor. He managed to lock the android’s position in his arms, but the thing still managed to shoot around.

Allen succeeded on dodging the two shots aimed for his head, but as he tried to avoid another one, Connor shot him in the stomach instead, in the same place where he was shot last year. He took a few steps back, saying something that he probably shouldn’t say. “Forgive me, Shadow. This is it.”

Connor hesitated for a second after he heard his words. But just like that, he snapped back to his machine self, pointing the gun at Allen’s head. What happened next was Allen laid down on the cold ground, being left all alone with a gunshot wound in the head.

Back home, Shadow was concernedly waiting for her father to be back. “He has to come back, right? He has to!” She talked to herself while pacing back and forth anxiously. She heard the sound of an opened door, instantly ran to it, only to see Gavin standing in front of her. He looked sad, and it didn’t seem right. “Shadow, I’m so sorry,” It was the only thing he could say. Unable to accept the truth, Shadow passed out in Gavin’s arms. She lost him forever.

~~~

Shadow insisted to see his body, but Gavin advised that it wouldn’t be the right thing to do at the moment. He stayed with her day and night, accompanying her when she needed him the most. “I shouldn’t have agreed to let him go to work, Gavin,” She repeated the line over and over.

Victor Allen died on November 11th, and Gavin arranged the whole thing for his funeral, letting Shadow to have time to mourn. “Hey, do you… want to, maybe, say a few words about him? You don’t have to do this if you don’t,” Gavin spoke softly to her. She nodded as she told him that she has to let other people know what kind of a man her father was, from a daughter’s perspective.


	10. Good Night, Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughter shared her thoughts about her dearest father after living with him for the past seventeen years.

[2038, November 15th]  
After the whole process of autopsy was finished, Allen was dressed in his SWAT uniform for his funeral, just like what Shadow requested. “Being a part of the SWAT was the biggest pride of his, even though he didn’t admit it. I just know.”

Shadow glanced at her father as she stepped up at the podium to say a few things about him. Her eyes searched for Gavin, and she gave a fade smile after seeing him giving her an emotional support. “Come on, Shadow. You got this,” Gavin whispered from a far.

Dressed in a simple black dress, along with his SWAT jacket, in order to match her father’s last clothing, she took a deep breath before she tearfully spoke.

_This speech is about my dearest father, Victor Allen. My father… He was not the best father, but I couldn’t ask for any other ways. As you all know, I was raised by him and Uncle Hank. Uncle Hank was caring, yet my father was tough._

_During my times as a little kid, I always thought about the reason why he pushed me away. Did he not love me, or maybe it was caused by something else. But as time went by, I realized that I was the reason why he lost everything. He… he lost his girlfriend, whom he described as the one who lights his dark nights. He lost her in exchange of me, her little shadow that haunted him for the last seventeen years._

_I thought he was going to hate me forever, but then things changed. He warmed up to me, making me realize that he was my father, the one who would take care and love me for who I am, despite how broken-hearted he was everyday._

_Ladies and gentlemen, my father… He was the one who showed me tough love. I hated it at first, but then I got an important lesson from him. He was preparing me to face the world, in case I have to face it alone one day. And I do now. I have to, for the sake of him._

_Victor Allen was a hero. He was a father, a SWAT captain, a boyfriend, and a fighter. He would never give up. I was the proof of it, because if he wanted to give up on me from day one, he could simply give me away to Uncle Hank. But he didn’t. He raised his daughter on his own until the very end._

_Therefore, this is a daughter’s farewell to her beloved daddy. I… I love you, daddy. I’m sorry for being so insecure in front of you, as I know that I shouldn’t do that. On behalf of you, I will always fight for what’s right, just like what you did. I will follow your footsteps, because I was born an Allen, as you do too. Daddy, just like your name… you are victorious. And lastly, like every other children’s story book said in the end… This is your last chapter, and I shall say, “Good night, Father.”_


	11. Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow visited her peacefully sleeping father on his special day.

[2038, December 2nd]  
Shadow walked through sets of stones, trying to find her father’s in the cold night. Gavin accompanied her, although she didn’t ask for his assistance. When she read the name Allen, she knew it was his. He was buried next to his girlfriend, Luna.

She cleaned his tombstone from snow, so it was more visible. She knelt beside his stone, crying as she did so. She spoke softly to her father. 

_“Hey, daddy. I just wanted to come by… and say happy birthday. You should’ve been 44 years old today, but you stopped at 43. It’s okay, though. I hope you’re happy with mom up there. If you’re happy, then I’m happy too.”_

__

Victor Allen  
1994 – 2038  
“My father believed in toughness, honesty, politeness, and loyalty.  
All very important lessons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is the end of my first story to be posted here. Please do let me know what you think about this in the comments, I will appreciate it so much.
> 
> Also, if you have an idea for me to write too, just leave it down in the comments below.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day! :)


End file.
